toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Orion Nightshade
Orion Nightshade (オリオン ナイトシェード, Orion Naitoshēdo) is a highly experienced and renown Saiseiya of the current generation. As a young man, Orion would constantly be exposed to environments where there was a lack of food, and therefore, resolved himself to take upon the world's problems. As he grew up training to heal both Ingredients, Bishokuya and others alike, he realized that, in order to do so, he would need power. Therefore, he researched in the ways of Knocking and, eventually, the Gourmet Cells. In doing so, he came across the woman named Totsuyu, who successfully infused the unique cells within him. As of now, they are married and work together as a successful - unorthodox - pair of Bishokuya and Saiseiya. Appearance Regardless of his age, Orion possesses a surprising physical fitness for one who is known to not engage in complete physical combat constantly. Furthermore, his figure differs to those who normally bear Gourmet Cells within them, in that he has a surprisingly lean figure. However, this must not be mistaken as a weak figure, for he possesses a frightening level of muscular definition underneath this. The most distinct part of Orion's appearance would not be his youthful looks, but rather, his sharp - almost murderous - intent that he exudes. This is defined primarily by his narrow black eyes, which constantly keep a slight slit to them. In conjunction with this, Orion is noted for his sharp facial features: particularly his jawline. Furthermore, this is accentuated through his sleek, black hair. It is normally kept rather spiky, but its most notable trait lies in his peculiarly shaped sideburns, being shaped as a single-locked spiral. It is unknown why he engages in keeping them this way, though he states it has some sentimental value. As a highly professional person in his entirety, Orion's attire reflects his serious attitude about his business - although the way he wears it doesn't. He wears a simple, black, three-piece tuxedo. However, he generally discards the jacket and opts to solely wear his dress pants and vest. Furthermore, while he does wear a thin black tie, he doesn't bother to keep it tied up securely, neither does he completely button up his long-sleeved, white dress shirt. At the very least, however, he securely keeps his dress pants in place with a silver-buckled belt and a pair of standard black leather shoes. He appears to keep all of his equipment around his waist in multiple black pouches as well. Personality Orion is, in simple terms, described as a workaholic. A man who is devoted to his work and virtually nothing else. Being born in an environment which has lost food does that to a young boy. With nothing more than a travelling merchant to support him, Orion's dreams grew at a far higher rate than his father. He is a man who wishes for all ingredients to be preserved for every generation of his own world, and beyond. A benevolent soul hidden behind a murderous smirk, that is who Orion has demonstrated himself to be. However, regardless of the nobility of his goals, Orion rarely expresses his actual intentions; in fact, sometimes he is engulfed within his work that he forgets about his ultimate goal. Nonetheless, when the time does arrive, Orion always remembers his overarching purpose in life, and strives to complete it at all times. Orion's mannerisms are generally associated with those who are believed to suppress their emotions. Calm, calculating and almost murderous, Orion is a very intimidating individual who most people wouldn't dare go to unless they were on professional business, and even then, any sort of dubious action would immediately cause Orion to go on the offensive. This stems from Orion's paranoia ever since a young age, where he was constantly abused simply because he let his guard down against people he thought he could trust. Therefore, it is easier for Orion to mistrust people and allow them to gain trust over time rather than relying on them to say the truth. In this regard, Orion is also highly perceptive and wary of his surroundings. His paranoia has allowed him to develop a keen insight into both people and his surroundings, therefore giving him an approximation to the determinations of everybody around him. While rarely done, Orion sometimes uses these to his advantage by manipulating an individual through their dreams and ambitions, something which he generally repents later on. Although, it appears that, due to his occupation, a necessity for such a skill is only required when dealing with shady characters - though he makes sure to remain at least alert of people's expressions at all times. Another noticeable aspect of Orion is his workaholic nature. He is fond of any and all kind of jobs related to the protection of ingredients, which makes working with him both a delight and somewhat a nuisance. Considering that he is a perfectionist, Orion will constantly pick on individuals to perform to his standard, which makes many drop out due to the sheer pressure he places on individuals. Concurrently, Orion appears to enjoy working alone, noting that he is most efficient when doing so. But his perfectionist nature also impedes here, as he will not stand to work alone on a mission that requires a team - though he will handpick them anyway. Extending into battle, Orion desires the greatest performances possibly by himself and an enemy. He is unafraid of making an enemy bring out their best, for as long as it doesn't impede in his mission, he will do what it takes to improve on his own merit, and also allow his opponents to improve. Due to this, Orion is quite a competitive, but merciful battler; while within battle he demonstrates a great level of ferocity, he will never extend to killing an individual, unless they have done an act that deems them worthy of execution. History Synopsis Equipment V.M Knocking Gun (バージョンＭノッキングガン, Bājon Emu Nokkingu Gan): A revolutionary design of Knocking Guns conceptualized and brought to existence through Orion's ingenuity and fascination with both the concept of Knocking and the ability to integrate certain bullets into them. As evident, V.M Knocking Guns stands for Version Marksman Knocking Gun; highly appropriate considering Orion's monicker. The method in which these are made are quite simple. Orion collects certain ingredients that would enhance the functionality of each variant of gun in a unique way, prior to forging them in the method an actual gun would be made. This would, primarily, allow for a much higher compression and firing rate of the Knocking Bullets which Orion utilizes alongside these, making it supremely difficult to both evade and counter for normal individuals. In addition, the manner in which the pressure enhances the speed and momentum of each bullet allows them to possess a much higher net effect on the person who is hit by the bullets. Due to the time it takes in constructing these because of the few number of smiths available, Orion only possesses a select number of guns for himself. *'X-Treasure' (エックストレジャー Ekkusu Torejā): Two of Orion's most commonly used weapons. These are most evidently used against Beasts which need to be subdued effectively, but don't possess an extraordinarily Capture Level. Orion designed these specific guns with the use of Aluminium Cabbage that was highly refined by the way of Melk Stardust, the latter which he had to pay a significant amount to acquire. The guns take the appearance of rather simple pistols, with a unique red X'' near the barrels. These are merely for ornamental value, as stated by Orion. X-Treasure is noted primarily for its rotation-enhanced fire of Knocking Bullets, which allows him to utilize less bullets and still retain a considerable impact - even on Beasts with a higher Capture Level. The rotational capability within these barrels possess approximately 500 rotations per minute, dramatically enhancing the speed and capability of the bullets to pierce through anything effectively. Furthermore, the dispersion of the ingredients within the bullet to create the effect on the nervous system is much higher, making it nearly impossible to correctly avoid a bullet shot by X-Treasure. *'Kōkitōrai''' (好機到来, Advent of a Golden Opportunity): Orion's priceless gun that he only uses against opponents of significant standing. The most evident use of the Kōkitōrai are on poaching Bishokuya or Chefs, but otherwise, it is kept concealed by him generally. These guns are much more refined than the X-Treasure in terms of their composition, being made out of Platinattou with refining by Melk Stardust to the point where it becomes solid enough to fight on-par with specialized swords effortlessly if they ever made contact. There are no notable features of the gun besides taking the appearance of a simple pistol. Unlike the X-Treasure which empowers rotational capability, Kōkitōrai increases the speed which the bullets are fired, and allows for a much higher storage capacity of the bullets to allow several to be fired at any given time. The manner in which he uses this gun also allows him to influence the direction of his bullets while he's shooting, thereby giving Orion a significant advantage against most ordinary moving targets. V.S Knocking Gun (バージョンＳッキングガン, Bājon Esu Nokkingu Gan): A revolutionary design of Knocking Guns conceptualized and brought to existence through Orion's ingenuity and fascination with both the concept of Knocking and the ability to integrate certain bullets into them. As evident, V.S Knocking Guns stands for Version Sniper Knocking Gun; highly appropriate considering Orion's monicker. The method in which these are made are quite simple. Orion collects certain ingredients that would enhance the functionality of each variant of gun in a unique way, prior to forging them in the method an actual gun would be made. This would, primarily, allow for a much higher compression and firing rate of the Knocking Bullets which Orion utilizes alongside these, making it supremely difficult to both evade and counter for normal individuals. In addition, the manner in which the pressure enhances the speed and momentum of each bullet allows them to possess a much higher net effect on the person who is hit by the bullets. These specific Knocking Guns, unlike the V.M Knocking Guns, are ones specially designed for long-distance shooting. Furthermore, the considerable amount of time it takes to make a single one has only allowed Orion to smith one in his entire lifetime. The appearance of this particular V.S Knocking Gun parallels that of the real-life Walther WA 2000. Its major feature is the ability for bullets within it to be sprung out with an unnamed ingredient, presumably one with its origins lying in rubber. This spring propels the bullets to an extremely long distance, and combined with the aerodynamics within the shooting, allows it to stay on its path. The overall ingredients used to make this are the same as X-Treasure: Aluminium Cabbage that was highly refined by the way of Melk Stardust. However, the glass case used to magnify Orion's vision was made through the wings of some Glass Bees, assumed to be purchased through underground dealings, considering their creator. Knocking Bullets (野金具 武烈, Nokkingu Buretsu; Japanese for "Wild Gold Tool, Military Merit"): Knocking Bullets are conventionally needle-like projectiles that can be stabbed into an individual from close-range or a distance, imposing a wide variety of effects dependent on the ingredients used to make them. It is unknown exactly how the original Knocking Bullets are made, and Orion doesn't appear to be inclined in telling how these are made. However, they appear to have a synthesized, powder-form of the ingredient within them prior to being encased within another ingredient as its shell, which is assumed to be metallic in nature. These bullets have a wide variety of effects, but primarily consist of paralysis and empowering bullets. *'Clear Shot' (清弾, Seidan): Clear Shot is a bullet that Orion only possesses five of. He's appeared to only use this bullet once in his life; the reason behind it was unknown. The intricacies of the bullet aren't clear, but it appears to invoke a coma of sorts within the recipient, indicating at a tremendous amount of effort put into its synthesis. Powers and Abilities Orion, despite his status as a contradicting the necessity for highly refined combat skills, actually possesses the ability to engage in combat with higher-level and in order to fulfill his job the best he can. As a Saiseiya, he primarily studied the ability to revitalize ingredients and, depending on the circumstances, individuals in order to help preserve the environment. This wide variety of skills makes him a very difficult combatant for most individuals to face, especially considering the implementation of his at a young enhancing his physical prowess tenfold. Physical Prowess Enhanced Strength: Orion possesses a notable level of strength for an individual who primarily relies on long-ranged combat. His physical prowess has been enhanced by years of conditioning his muscles to accommodate for the presence of the Gourmet Cells within his body. Despite his slim frame, he poses an incredible musculature that is noted to be able to defeat beasts below the level of 30 with little effort; even those specializing in defense. Beyond this, Orion can easily wield heavier equipment with little difficulty and has been able to manage to enhance his unarmed combat prowess with this strength to cause highly impactful blows with his Knocking. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Enhanced Durability: Intimidation Knocking Techniques Saiseiya Techniques Lock-On Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Saiseiya Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Human